


Evening Snacks

by Reshism



Series: Those Dirty Gotham Nights [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, My horny soul needed this in these dark times, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, be nice to me please, harley is a switch and that will be addressed in later fics, idk this is my first fic, no beta we die like a robin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshism/pseuds/Reshism
Summary: There isn't much to say.Harley is pretty enough to eat, so the reader indulges.That's the whole damn fic.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Reader
Series: Those Dirty Gotham Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Evening Snacks

Sliding up behind Harley would be entirely too easy with how she is bent over the table, attempting to thread a needle by the light of the setting sun. With the curtains half drawn, the sliver of light she gets is just large enough to outline her lithe body in gold and make your mouth water. 

The two of us spent all day at home together. Neither could be bothered to get out of bed beyond shuffling to the bathroom until dinnertime, and Harley was still only dressed in the panties she had bothered to drag on on her way out of the bedroom. I hadn’t noticed before she was out the door, but those are definitely my panties cupping her ass like they were drawn on. The ash grey seems black in the rapidly disappearing light. 

From where I stand, naked and loose, half draped across the island/bar/ random concrete counter strip that separates the “living room” from the kitchen, she seems both ethereal and tiny. My fingers twitch on the counter and my cunt throbs sharply at the thought. She wiggles and cheers, the only noise in the apartment, and leans farther over the table to look at the patches she has lined up for her jacket at the top. Before I can think twice I am across the room and dropping to my knees behind her. Up close a few things are made instantly clear: these are my underwear (a favorite pair that I am going to want back when we’re done), her ass is something out of a dream, and she is wet. Not dripping or anything, not yet, but wet enough to smell from half a foot away. I lick my lips and reach up, grabbing a butt-cheek in each hand and squeezing.

“That took you way too long,” she moans, rolling her hips back into my groping hands. 

“I wanted to admire for a bit. Was considering painting you for a minute.” I lean forward and plant a kiss where her thigh meets the curve of her ass. 

“Picking up new hobbies?” 

“Yeah, if I have a muse to entice me,”

“Well,”

She’s warm too, radiating heat it seems like, her acrobatic legs going taught as I run my hand up to the small of her back and press down, poking her butt out and toward my face. She’s up on her toes not and I can’t see much in the dark but that doesn’t matter, my senses have honed in on her core and I am damn near drooling. 

“What patch did you pick,” I ask just loud enough to be heard, sliding closer from where I am kneeling on the floor. 

Harley is breathing heavily when she turns to show me the little black bedazzled bat she’s chosen. It's not from strain, I know that. She sprints and flips and kicks in heels with ease and has carried men twice her weight for miles. But Harley has obviously been waiting for some kind of reaction from me, anticipating exactly the reaction she could get. I plant a kiss at the base of her spine before catching the waistband of my panties with my teeth, dragging them slowly over the swell of her ass, reaching up and catching them with my hand and sliding them off of her.  
The air is cool on my wet and throbbing pussy, and I roll your hips into nothingness as my head tips back, lips a hair breath away from kissing her labia.

“Good choice.” 

I feel Harley’s gasp as much as I hear it when I drag my tongue from her clit to her cunt in one hard motion. She always tastes great. I love it. I scoot even closer, melding my lips to her lips and sucking hard, my tongue flicking out and teasing her. Harley's legs twitch and a shutter runs through her. I suck more and she rocks forward, a crackling groan ricocheting around the room. I pull my mouth back off her center, tilting my head slightly and attaching my mouth to the soft, slightly slightly stubbly skin of her innermost thigh. Her hips wiggle back a bit, likely a hint for me to get back to the main attraction, but I’m feeling like I should take my time for now. She isn’t squirming enough yet for my tastes.

Without warning I bite down, not breaking skin but pretty damn close judging by how she jerks and moans. It’s dark now and I can’t see the mark I left but I feel like I can taste it and I switch sides, giving the same treatment to her other leg and making her cry out into the still air. Leaning back I drag my eyes up the slope of her back, arched slightly now that her hands are flat on the table (I hope absently that she didn’t lose the needle.) She’s so fucking perfect it makes me ache with want so I launch myself back towards her cunt, spearing it with my tongue, my head craned back to get a better angle, my fingers holding her open. I shoulder my way between her thighs and push her farther up on the table, sending patches to the floor. Harley gasps and moans loudly while my tongue shoves in and out. I knead her ass cheeks and I drop my right hand towards my mouth, coating it with her moisture and my spit before slipping it in. 

Turning my hand so the pad of my finger was pressed to the roof of her channel I searched for her spot. The moaning above me is higher pitched now and I smile a bit at I slice my tongue back into her core. My whole body is in flames and while I moan from behind her. For a moment I wish I had a vibrator or dildo or something to use on myself but the thought slips away as soon as Harley gives a glass threatening shriek while I find and press on her g-spot. I keep my finger there and grind it in, her cum running down my hand to my wrist as she sobs her way towards an orgasm. She presses back on my hand with abandon, nails catching on the rough texture of the slab table. 

I let her cum on my tongue. Taking my time I lick up every bit of the viscous liquid I can reach before pulling my finger out of her clenching pussy. 

Harley spins and drops to her knees in front of me. Still gasping she smashes her mouth to mine and I moan at her eagerness. Then, I pull away. I stand up.

“Let’s go back to bed.”

Harley gives me her Cheshire grin. 

“I ain’t had anythin’ to eat yet sugar. I can’t go to bed without dinner.” 

I feel a drip of wetness start to roll down my inner thigh and from where she is kneeling she can probably see how my clit throbs. I grin back.

“A quick snack for now and we can order Indian later. Deal?”

The only response I get is a hot tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic! As a fresh college grad trapped in the house with nothing to do, I have decided to let my horny flag fly. Let's hope I get good at this at some point though.
> 
> This will likely be a series of smutty one shots exploring all of the pretty people of Gotham and what they get up to in their free (and not so free) time. 
> 
> Yep.


End file.
